The goal of the Career Development Award Program (CDAP) of the Yale SPORE in Skin Cancer is to enhance our capacity to develop a new cadre of investigative cutaneous oncologists and scientists committed to multidisciplinary studies investigating the relevance of biological discoveries in human skin cancer risk, prevention, diagnosis, prognosis or treatment, as well as to enhance and focus the careers of individuals who have already shown interest and promise in this field. Requested funding for this component of the SPORE includes $70,000 per year with $50,000 in